Mou Ichido
by Vanessa Tolins
Summary: REQUESTED ONE-SHOT//COMPLETE. One More Time - alternate title


Do that Again (Request) L Ninja

**Author's Note**;;

I don't own Death Note or the characters, but I own this story.

This contains mature content.

"Mou ichido" the deep voice said to my left. It was something I had heard since the twenty-four seven surveillance had begun. Sleep-deprived as I was, I turned and gave the detective a blank look and marveled at the blue tone of his skin in the dim glow of the laptop's lighting - the only lighting in the large room we were forced to share when we retired for the evening. We were sitting side by side on the King-sized bed in the room and we each had several laptops surrounding us. I had pulled up graphs on my own monitor to compare the original Kira's killing patterns to both the Second Kira and the current, mysterious, Kira. I had had every intention of telling the black-haired, eccentric man just what I thought of going over these charts 'one more time' tonight when my mind just blanked. I just didn't want to. I was tired and he always managed to find _something_ wrong with my charts and I'd have to re-do them. Then he'd say 'Mou ichido' and I'd have to show him my newest set of results whether they were ready for his scrutiny or not.

I hardly noticed the chain after all this time, and I could barely recall what freedom felt like. Part of me preferred the cell to this, this torture of watching the strangely alluring eccentric man next to me, but if I were still in that cell there were many things I would have missed out on. Like watching him sleep...or shower. _Stop_! I shook my head, still watching him.

His neck tilted a bit and his own eyes flickered in my direction briefly before connecting with his monitor again. "Mou ichido, Light-Kun." I wanted to say no, but my brain seemed to be having trouble stringing together the right words and connecting them to my mouth - especially when _his_ mouth was doing things to a lollipop I really wished would be done to my...WHOAH, what was I thinking? I shook my head slowly and pushed my monitor lazily towards him, my eyes never quite leaving the curve of his neck and how it flowed gently towards his ear, only slightly obscured by that dark mass of hair.

His hand brushed against mine and one of those annoying shocks of electricity prickled across my skin and I pulled my hand back, blinking rapidly as he began going over my work 'one more time.' One more time, my ass! He'd said 'one more time' at least eleven times this evening alone, which didn't include the nights prior to this one. I let my eyes wander back in his direction again purely with the intention of checking the time and had to lean over slightly to see the bottom right corner of the screen above his hand. Hands that could easily unwrap the most intricate of candies, or un-knot the hardiest of knots. 'Stop that,' I told myself and let out my breath in a rush before slowly inhaling again as I noticed it was almost three in the morning.

"Hmmm," I heard and my eyes automatically looked for the tell-tale signs he was displeased.; the set to his jaw, the slight thinning of his lips and a minute narrowing of his eyes. "I think it's finally finished." I blinked, taking in the information slowly as he turned and stared back at me and his bottomless black eyes quizzically gauged my reaction. "Light-Kun...is everything alright? You aren't acting like yourself, perhaps you as Kira would want to study me, the enemy L, by staring at me so much but I think it might be more that-"

I didn't let him finish that sentence. In fact, I'd barely heard a word he'd said for the way his lips moved. It had been too long since I had had physical contact, contact of the flesh, with another human being. I thought my preference strayed towards women, but maybe I was just so desperate for contact I would even stoop so low as to kiss Ryuuzaki. Because that was what I had done. My lips touched his lightly, almost too light to really feel, but his words had stopped and he was absolutely still. The latter wasn't completely unusual for him, but I had stopped him mid-sentence. I blinked as I realized I was _kissing_ Ryuuzaki and I pulled away, wiping my mouth a bit on the back of my right hand and said, "I - I'm sorry...I don't know why I did that."

While I waited for him to either say something or pretend it hadn't happened, I said once more, "Sorry. So...about those charts," I turned to look at him but he was still sitting in the same position as when I'd kissed him, lips slightly parted from having been speaking. Frozen in time to the point where I wondered if he were breathing, something I might not be able to tell considering his face looked slightly blue already from the laptop screens. I leaned closer, wondering what war wrong, and said, "Ryuuzaki?"

He blinked once, very slowly, and his eyes turned in their sockets so he was once more looking into my own pair. "Mou ichido..." he said softly, and if I hadn't been sitting so close to him I doubt I would have heard it. I pulled back a few more inches. Was he joking? I very much hoped he were, but the look in his eyes told me how serious he was being. He wanted me to kiss him again. Did I want to kiss him? Had he wanted me to kiss him the first time? I had just sort of sprung it on him, so it was only fair that I kissed him now when he asked for it? Would it make us even? Would it rouse him from the near-catatonic state he seemed to have fallen into from the first one, or would it merely make it worse? There was really only one way to find out and I had half a mind to refuse, but the raw emotion playing in his eyes (or was it merely a trick of the light?) compelled me to do as he asked; that, and the fact that I seemed unable to do otherwise whenever he said 'one more time.' And so, a bit more tentatively than before, I placed my lips on his.

The first thing I noticed was that they felt warm. They were soft, too, something else I had missed in my rush of a first kiss. The position of leaning over slightly was only a bit uncomfortable, and I wasn't planning on holding the position for very long, anyway, and I felt him kiss me back. As if he could sense that I was about to pull away he clamped one of his strong hands in my hair and pressed my mouth against his - hard. I struggled against his hold for a few moments before giving in to what my body wanted, which was to be kissing the thin but toned man half beneath me. It wanted to be doing more than kissing, but I really didn't think he'd appreciate it, and even if he did he was surely to use this (and anything more) as further proof I was Kira. Somehow, he would use this against me. But I liked kissing him, so I stopped struggling and slowly deepened the kiss, sliding my tongue into his mouth. He tasted like sugar…and strawberries.

I slid my arms around his waist and pushed him back so he was lying on the bed, kissing his lips, his cheeks, and his jaw - any part of him I could reach as I gently placed the laptops on the floor. And then he grabbed the front of my button down shirt with his fist and pulled me back on top of him. "Mou ichido, Light-kun." And I complied, kissing like I meant it, and our hands wandered seemingly on their own as they explored each others bodies. 'One more time' seemed an endless demand when it came to Ryuuzaki, but this was one task I didn't mind doing as first his shirt vanished, then mine.

I felt his hands fumbling with the button of my brown slacks and I put my own over his, "Ryuuzaki…" I managed between shaky breaths. His eyes met mine and seemed more guarded than usual and I hesitated before finally asking, "A-Are you sure?" He merely smirked and resumed taking off my pants. Flesh pressed against flesh when we were both finally naked, and I hesitated slightly as I felt the most intimate part of him pressing against my thigh and he was definitely happy to be there. I wasn't sure if it were the fact that we were chained together, or that we were on a large bed together – or perhaps just that we were naked and kissing and our skin was pressed together; but I was excited. I was sure when my own phallus rose to the occasion and I shifted, a thrill running through me as my rod slid against his.

Hesitation gone, I was suddenly as ravenous for him as he usually was for sweets. I noticed, with some satisfaction, that the lollipop from earlier was on the floor and he gasped I as pressed our engorged organs together again, and I licked his neck, feeling him shiver beneath me. It felt amazing in two ways. Naturally, if felt good on a physical level – but there was also power involved. I brought my hand between us, gripping him firmly and stroking slowly. I watched his face and his head tilted back, his eyes closing and I stopped.

He looked up at me, and I could tell he was annoyed. "Mou ichido, Light-kun," he said. I shook my head 'no' for once and he pouted, his hips thrusting towards my hand and I let go of him. "Please?" And that one word undid me, and now I wondered who was really in control? Who truly had the power in the room? Who actually had the power over the other? Perhaps it didn't matter, maybe we both had power over each other – or maybe when it was all over nothing would have changed.

As I stroked him once more, I reached over and opened the top drawer to his night table with my free hand, knowing there was a first aid kit in there. Pulling out the Vaseline, I placed it atop the piece of wood as I paused my caresses to his member. He looked like he were about to complain again, and I shook my head, moving so I was sitting up more and I dipped my fingers in the gooey substance. His eyes widened in alarm as he realized what I was going to do and he tried to move away, but I held him in place with my knees and dry hand. Maybe, just maybe, I could get him under my control if I played my cards right.

Oh, who was I kidding? He had me at 'one more time.'

I didn't take my time preparing him, but I did make sure he was stretched out enough. Besides, it seemed he was enjoying the painful parts almost as much as he was enjoying when I brushed over the pleasure button behind the ball-sac. I also just really wanted, needed, to be inside of him. His rapid breathing, the grunts of pleasure and the rise and fall of his chest were enough to drive me crazy. Add in a raging boner and the libido of an eighteen year old boy and it had risen beyond just a mere want. I _needed_ him; needed him like a fish needed water.

I made sure I was slick with the hurriedly chosen lubricant before I turned him around. He complied without protest, having given in to what I wanted to do. Whether he morally or mentally wanted it or not, I didn't know, but his body must surely be screaming at him for this as much as mine was to me. And then I was inside of him.

Sliding into him felt like a welcoming fire in the grate, the smell of bacon wafting from the kitchen first thin in the morning or the last score in a close game of tennis. Euphoria, bliss, a thing that had many names and none of which I felt remotely covered how I felt. But it wasn't something I should have felt for him, and despite knowing this I cast thought aside and let animal instinct take over as I pushed in as far as I could before pulling out once more.

His hands found mine on the bed and his right pulled at my matching right one, chains rattling slightly from underneath him and he brought my hand to his rigid muscle, and I obliged, stroking him in rhythm to my thrusts. It didn't take him long to match them, backing up to meet me, bending to give me a better angle so I would hit his prostrate with each inward motion. I felt high on an emotional and physical roller coaster and I leaned down, biting hard on the back of his shoulder and he screamed with both pleasure and pain and I felt him pause as liquid rushed over my hand and I picked up my pace, holding him up as I felt a tightening in my lower region that I hadn't had the luxury of feeling in a while and my seed spilled into him.

I fell off of him, collapsing onto the bed and he turned, slinging and arm over my waist as he, too, caught his breath. I closed my eyes, drifting into sleep relatively swiftly, and if felt as thought I had only been asleep for minutes, but I felt someone tickling my thigh.

Opening one eye lazily I noticed he was practically on top of me…and we were both still naked. "Mou ichido," he said, and I opened the other eye, suddenly feeling much more awake.


End file.
